Radio Messages: Atlantic Express
The followings are all radio messages played in the Atlantic Express level of BioShock 2. __TOC__ Atlantic Express 01. Brigid Tenenbaum – Arrived Ah, Herr Delta ... you arrive, as the Little Ones said you would. Come upstairs to the ticket booth, und I will offer what I know of you. 02. Brigid Tenenbaum – Splicers Now, most who survive are like this: Splicers. They are drug addicts, vicious animals. 03.Brigid Tenenbaum – Proper Tool You can sometimes trick the security system into opening a door. But you must have the proper tool. 04. Sofia Lamb – Act of Love I know you. That symbol on your hand marks you a dead man. Ten years, Subject Delta, since I watched you put a gun to your head and pull the trigger. But take heart: Out of your pain, paradise was born. I don't know how you survived, but your suffering is over now. These men will ease your burden. Please understand that like all I have done, this … is an act of love. 05. Brigid Tenenbaum – Lamb Has Found You It is Sofia Lamb! She has found you! 06. Brigid Tenenbaum – Shared Enemy Now you know of the enemy we share: Sofia Lamb. The camera in your helmet allows me to watch through your eyes — und help you to fight her. 07. Brigid Tenenbaum – Security Cameras Careful! Security Cameras belong to Lamb. But, if you are clever, they can be made to serve you. 08. Brigid Tenenbaum – Lamb Tries to Stop You Ach, Sofia Lamb is using the Splicers against you. Most Big Daddies are like her slaves, guarding the Little Ones. But someone has awakened you. 09. Sofia Lamb – No Place for You I know of your bond with Eleanor. To save yourself, you will come for her. But Eleanor has a destiny, one you cannot share. There is no place for you in paradise. 10. Brigid Tenenbaum – To the Elevator Quickly! Head for the elevator. 11. Brigid Tenenbaum – You and Your Goal Now: Here is what the children tell me. You are a very old Big Daddy, bonded for life to a single Little One. When you are apart for too long, your body begins to shut down, like a coma. As long as the girl is in Rapture, you are trapped here as well. The name of your Little One is Eleanor Lamb, daughter of Sofia. She is kept at Fontaine Futuristics, on the other side of the city. You must go there und save her … before it is too late. 12. Brigid Tenenbaum – Over Here Here. In the ticket booth. Press the button so we can speak face to face. 13. Brigid Tenenbaum – Farewell Thank you. Now I must leave you, and I am sorry for this. But there are others I must help before the city drowns. This man Sinclair, he is an ally and will guide you to Eleanor. Goodbye, Herr Delta, und good luck. 14. Augustus Sinclair – Introduction and a Proposition Well, look at you! A bona fide knight in armor, complete with iron horse. The name's Augustus Sinclair, sport. Esquire. Ol' Tenenbaum an' I share an interest in the ol' Fontaine buildin', the very same place you'll find Eleanor Lamb. I think you an' I can do business. Take the train to Ryan Amusements. I'll see you shortly. Category:BioShock 2 Radio Messages Category:Atlantic Express